One last Kiss
by Singinsorrow
Summary: He was everything to me. My world. He left me alone in a hope that I would be safe. What if his hopes were wrong? That our greatest threat was not a vampire...it was me... Read and Review please! It's better than it sounds! First time back! Yay!


**Yay! I'm back! I'm so sorry I have been gone so long but a lot of stuff has been happening lately. I lost my want to write! I know It made me sad too. Ok so this sotry is so far based in the begging to middle of 'New Moon' when Edward is gone. I am just testing the waters on my writing again and al reviews are welcome. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just the plot of this story!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dream or memory_

Chapter one: Wounded

His hands like ice, we're gone. The smile that made my head spin had vanished. In moments my world was crashing around me. My Edward left. I tried to find the light again. It was gone. He left, left for my safety. I knew that wasn't it. There had to be something more. Maybe I wasn't the right girl for him. Maybe he just wanted a thrill or something to do, when you can live forever I suppose any chance you get to have fun you should take it. I sighed pushing my hair form my face. It was a dismal day. The wind was carrying the icy rain faster than normal. I didn't care. I felt numb. Charlie had already left for work that left me alone to think. I hated being alone. Nothing but my thoughts of him.

"_I'm leaving Bella. It's better this way. It will be like I never existed."_

I cringed at that thought as I lay motionless on my bed. It has been two months now since he left. It had been two months since I was thrown into the dark. Tears stung my eyes as they threatened to fall. How could he honestly think it would be better this way? Did he even really know how much I honestly and truly loved him? I loved every second with him and it kills me more as the minuets turn to hours, from hours into days. I go to school in the morning, waiting for him to jump out at me and Say he was kidding. There is no such luck. Never is there for me. I am bad luck Bella Swan the girl who will live in perpetual darkness.

I don't know how long I spent thinking. My guess was many hours. By the time I managed to get my thoughts partially straight the little light in my room had vanished and I could hear Charlie's cruiser pull into the drive. Crap! I hadn't made him anything to eat yet! I got up form my daze and ran down the stairs. I pulled out some leftovers from the other night and heated them up. I figured leftovers would be better than nothing.

"Bells I'm home." Charlie stated tiredly. I nodded in response taking out the heated supper and placing it on the table. "How was your day?" He asked. I forced on a smile. "It was fine, I emailed mom and finished my book report." I was lying but what Charlie didn't know wouldn't hurt anyone.

Charlie sighed taking a bite out of his food, he knew something was wrong but he didn't dare push it. What father wants to hear about their only daughter getting their heart ripped out and fed to a bear? None. I couldn't blame him though. I really didn't want to have to tell him that my Edward had left a whole the size of Alaska in my body. He wouldn't understand. He didn't know how strongly I felt for him. I don't think anyone did. Not even my love.

"I'm going fishing tomorrow. Are you going to be alright here by yourself?" His voice sounded concerned. I nodded poking at the food that covered my plate. "Yeah." I was lying. I knew the second I was alone I would drown myself in the images again. I sighed deciding I wasn't hungry.

When I woke in he morning Charlie was gone. I went downstairs trying to decide if I was going to try and eat anything today. My head was spinning form my latest dream.

"_I love you." I smiled up at Edward. Hearing him tell me he loved me in that velvety voice of his made my life perfect. I always felt calm just knowing how he felt. I gently kissed his lips and snuggled against him looking out at the ocean waves. Before I knew what was happening the waves had crashed over us, the water pulling us apart form each other " Edward!" I screamed to him but he merely waved good bye. "I'm leaving you Bella, its better this way. You will see." Is all he said to me. I struggled through the water trying to find him. "Please Edward I need you!" There was nothing. _

I slid down the side of the counter feeling as though my lungs had just been hit by a train. I clutched my chest as tears fell. A knocking at the door made my sinning head come back to reality, and then I heard it, the voice I had so desperately wanted to hear.

**Yay! My first chapter is up and done! Lol yeah I know it's not very long but like I said I'm just testing the water again. Who's at the door? Is it Edward? Is it Alice? Or is it someone we have never met coming to eat poor Bella! You will just have to wait and see! Oh and leave me a review! Reviews Rock and I desperately want to know how my writing is since it's been almost a year since I have published anything. I kinda stopped writing when my brother got killed and I have a few friends who were getting mad at me for not writing so here it is! REVIEW! Little blue button click it and tell me what you think! I promise to have the second chapter out as soon as I get a certain number of reviews! So yay! Ok I am done bye!**


End file.
